


You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of vitamin me.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Caring Sicheng & Taeil, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, sick yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: When Yuta comes home sick, Sicheng is there to take care of him.





	You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of vitamin me.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy wednesday! And happy february!   
> I hope you all had a wonderful week. Mine was a bit stressful but I still somehow managed to get this part finished (and my work done so everything is okay and it's going to be a little better from now one XD. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. have fun reading.

Yuta dropped to the floor as soon as the door closes behind him. He had felt like shit all day and just wanted to go to bed and not get up for the rest of the week. However, neither of his friends were still there when he got out of his last class to go home with him and he didn’t feel like he could walk all the way there on his own which was why he decided to go to his mate’s apartment instead. It was just way closer than the one he shared with Doyoung and Taeyong. Also, his phone had died halfway through the day so he couldn’t even call or text one of his friends and ask if they could pick him up.

“Yuta?” Sicheng voice came from somewhere around him, followed by a shocked gasp. The omega heard steps coming closer before a cold hand came in contact with the side of his face. A content noise escaped Yuta since it soothed his headache a little. 

“Fuck.” He heard his mate mumble before he felt himself getting picked up bridal style. “Why did you walk all the way home on your own, baby boy?” His alphas voice sounded a bit muffled for some reason. He could’ve probably figured out why by just opening his eyes but he was tired and just wanted to sleep and Sicheng would probably bring him to bed anyway. 

“Phone died.” He slurred with the little energy he had left. He couldn’t even say whether or not the other had understood what he had just tried to tell him.   
He was right. He was put down in bed but couldn’t fall asleep right away, because his boyfriend started taking of his cloths and put him in one of his t-shirts before finally helping him lay down and pulling the blanket over him. 

“Sleep, baby boy. Gonna call Taeyong and make some porridge for you.” He felt the others hand going through his hair while he slipped away into a calming darkness. 

 

When he woke up again he was alone. His head wasn’t pounding anymore which was nice, but he still felt like he could throw up any second. He groaned quietly before turning around and snuggling further into the soft blankets that surrounded him. 

“You up, little?” A hand came in contact with his cheek, gently brushing against his skin. It was cold and felt nice. It helped with the burning. Yuta opened one eye and was faced with his alpha. 

“Wanna eat something?” He shook his head, automatically feeling bad when he saw Sichengs disappointed glance. He knew where that came from. And he wanted to eat, he really wanted to. But he felt like if he tried to, he would throw up right away and that would be a waste of good food, right?

“I feel like throwing up.” He whimpered and Sicheng nodded gently. 

“There is a bucket right next to you on the other side.” He told him, voice laced with concern for him. Yuta didn’t like it. He probably just caught a flu. And if Sicheng stayed next to him like this the whole time, he would do so too. And he didn’t want him to be sick. 

However, he just nodded, to tired to formulate his thoughts right now. Also, Sicheng wasn’t cuddling him or anything so it probably was okay. 

Throwing up happened quicker than he wanted to. One moment he was dozing of slowly, the next he was leaning over the side of the bed, coughing and gasping and spitting and emptying his stomach into the bucket Sicheng had brought. He felt a burn in his throat and the disgusting taste in his mouth, meaning that most of it was stomach acid. He hadn’t been hungry earlier and hadn’t really eaten much earlier and now regretted it. Tears spilled out from his eyes right away and his nose was running and he felt shittier than he already had before. At some point his stomach started cramping around nothing, still throwing up, only that there was nothing to throw up anymore. He hated it. Yuta absolutely hated it. He felt weak, angry, sad, hurt and embarrassed all at the same time. 

Sicheng stayed with him. His hands brushed through the omegas hair and patted his back gently in a calming manner. Once Yuta was finally done, he handed him a tissue and a glass of water, watching him as he whipped of his tears and cleaned his nose and mouth and then drank the water in small sips. He took the cup out of his hands once Yuta had emptied it, gently setting it down onto the nightstand next to him. 

“Do you want to brush your teeth?” He asked him, voice soft and gentle. 

Yuta wanted to but he felt like he wouldn’t make it into the bathroom. The way there suddenly seemed way to long for him. “…to weak.” He mumbled softly. 

Sicheng continued smiling before suddenly picking him up, the blanket wrapped around him securely. “No problem, little one.” He responded while sitting the omega down on the toilet seat. Yuta watched weakly while his alpha prepared his toothbrush for him and then held it out so he could take him. It felt like he was a child but in his current state he didn’t even mind. Everything was okay as long as he was allowed to get back to bed soon. 

Even with the thick blanket wrapped around him, he felt cold and shivered while slowly brushing his teeth, getting rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. 

“Why don’t you sleep a little more, huh, little one?” He pushed Yuta down by his shoulders gently until his head was laying on the pillow again. Then he tucked him in. “Want me to put on a radio play on for you?” Yuta nodded. They helped him falling asleep quickly whenever he had trouble doing so or didn’t feel good. 

“Okay, baby.” Sicheng pressed a kiss to Yutas temple. Seconds later soft music started playing, The beginning of one of Yutas favourite radio play. And he found himself calming down and dozing of right away. It always worked. The omega was asleep before Sicheng was back next to him, pulling him into his arms. 

 

When Yuta woke up again it wasn’t dark outside anymore. Sunlight came into the room through the slits in between the curtains. He still felt like shit. Arguably less then when he came home but still the opposite of good. His head was still hurting. And so was his throat. And his ears. Also, he felt a tear running down his face, hinting that his eyes were tearing up. His stomach was cramping and he had trouble breathing because his nose felt stuffy. 

Yuta whined and turned around, burying his face into the pillow. Being sick sucked. Especially when he was sick to this extend. Why did this happen? He knew getting sick wasn’t that hard for him. Stupid biology had decided that omegas had to be weaker in almost every aspect. Including immune systems. He had always hated that. Why was there one secondary gender being generally stronger than the other two and why was one weaker? Why couldn’t there be something like a balance? Like one gender’s weakness being the others strength? 

“Yuta?” A voice broke through the mess of angry thoughts in his head. “Yuta, are you okay? You’ve been whining pretty loudly for the past five minutes.” Sichengie. His love, his soulmate, his alpha. Maybe he shouldn’t have thought about that last part. It only got him angry again after Sichengs voice had helped him calm down a little. Yuta started whining again. Louder. 

“Okay.” He felt himself getting picked up like a baby, legs wrapped around his mate’s waist and arms around his shoulder. “I don’t know what crisis you’re in right now but your fever is down a little and I think you should eat a little.” Yuta didn’t know if he wanted that. He didn’t like the idea of throwing up again. But then he remembered that he would probably do so anyways and that if he ate there would be something more than just stomach acid that burnt his throat. So maybe eating wasn’t a bad idea. 

“And, why did he whine like a child?” Yuta wasn’t prepared for his friends to be sitting that the kitchen table. Right away he started struggling against Sichengs hold on him. Without success. Stupid biology again. 

Yuta was still pouting when Sicheng sat him down on an empty chair. “I don’t know. But if he would be in pain he would’ve yelped as soon as I picked him up.” Sicheng answered while going over to the stove. 

“I hate being an omega!” Yuta whined and buried his head in his arms on the table. 

“Oh, it’s an existential crisis.” Taeil sounded like he was actually pitying Yuta. Or he was just good at acting. It didn’t matter to Yuta right now. The effort was already appreciated.   
Sicheng sighed and put something down on front of Yuta. “Why so, baby?” 

“It sucks!” Yuta pouted some more. “I’m weak and small and slow and I get sick quickly because nature decided that it was exactly what had to be done to make someone’s live more miserable than it already is!” He didn’t feel like they would get it. None of them was an omega and even Taeil and Doyoung as betas wouldn’t be able to fully relate. Which wasn’t their fault at all (obviously). 

“I wouldn’t say you slow.” Jaehyun shrugged. “You’re one of the fastest runners I know.” Yuta felt like there was good intentions behind it but the idea wasn’t executed very well. And since he was in a bad mood right now, he got all the wrong input from it. 

“So, you agree with me being weak and useless!” He bitched. 

“Yuta.” He felt himself getting picked up and sat down on someone’s lap. Someone turned out to be Taeil, so he was okay with that. Taeil was nice. Unlike Jaehyun that giant meanie. “Why would you think that?” 

“He said it!” 

“I mean why do you think being an omega sucks?” Oh. That. But Yuta had just explained it. 

“He’s sick and every time he is sick, he turns into a cranky bitch.” Jaehyun should be glad there were other people in the room right now. Otherwise Yuta would’ve launched a huge spoon of soup right at his face. 

“Could you shut up for a second?” Sicheng glared at the other alpha. And Yuta, behind his mates back, stuck his tongue out. Like a real adult. 

“Yukkuri, you being an omega does not suck.” Taeil started massaging his scalp, putting Yuta into a better mood instantly. “You’re empathetic and a wonderful person to be around and you’re not all of those things you just said. And even if you’d be it wouldn’t matter because we like having you around because of your character. Your secondary gender doesn’t matter.” 

“Why does nobody understand that Yukkuri is my nickname for him? Get your own, losers.” Taeyong mumbled from the side. 

“I’m your mate.” Taeil continued massaging Yutas scalp, making the omega close his eyes and him gently. He really liked Taeil right now. He was his second favourite person. After Sicheng obviously. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Taeyong was hard. “It’s still mine.” Yuta started questioning if it was Taeyong who was a cranky bitch or he himself. 

“Do you really think so?” Yuta looked at Taeil. “But everyone always has to take care of me and I don’t want to be a bother.” Yuta didn’t. He really didn’t like the idea of being a bother. Or more like hated it. And he felt like he was always the one who they had to take care of because of his status and it annoyed him. 

Taeil cuddled him a little before starting to feed him the soup Sicheng had made. “No one minds it if you rely on us a little more than the rest. You’re cute and not at all a bother. Please don’t think like that anymore.” Yuta scrunched his nose and then opened his mouth to take in the spoon Taeil was holding out. Only to spit the food out right away. 

Because the seasoning was just not good. Horrible to be more precise. 

“It’s to salty, right?” Sicheng didn’t even look surprised or angry. More like it was the reaction he expected. “See, I told you that it would be better if I just heated up one of the cans I bought.” He looked at Taeyong accusingly. So Sicheng had cooked himself. Yuta wasn’t sure if it had been a great idea. 

“He deserves more than a canned, warmed up soup!” Taeyong complained. And Yuta decided he really wasn’t the bitchiest person in the room. Taeyong easily beat him. And he wasn’t even sick. 

“And he doesn’t deserve to be poisoned either.” Okay, maybe Sicheng was like that too. 

“I want to go back to bed.” Yuta mumbled. His head had started hurting a little more. Besides Taeil no one tried to really speak softly around him, he didn’t think they had bad intentions, and he disliked it. And the only way to make it stop was to sleep some more. 

“I can warm you up something before. I think it’s better if you eat something before going to bed again.” Sicheng brushed his palm through Yutas hair gently. But the omega shook his head. He didn’t want to eat something anymore. The idea of it and the thought that he would be in the same room as all of these bickering people any longer was stressful to him right now. 

“Okay.” Sicheng smiled gently. “Want me to come with you?” Honestly? Yes, Yuta wanted that. Cuddling with Sicheng sounded great right now. It would definitely make him feel better. So, he nodded. 

Sicheng grinned. “You heard him, everyone out.” He addressed the others. Yuta jumped off of Taeils lap carefully and went over to hug his mate. He also leaned his head against Sichengs chest. Instantly the alphas arms wrapped around him and Yuta decided that this was a pretty good place to be. It wasn’t the same as cuddling (and cuddling with Sicheng was amazing and he loved it) but it was what he would be able to get until his friends left the apartment. Why were they even here? He would’ve thought Taeyong had helped Sicheng cook the soup but that theory had been proven wrong. And while Taeils company had been nice, Jaehyun was still a meanie (not really but for a cranky, sick Yuta, he was). 

Surprisingly no one put up a fight. They just said bye to them (Taeil petted Yutas back a little) and left them. Yuta felt a little bad for being the reason why they had to leave now but he was sick. If one was sick it was okay to kick everyone else out. 

“Carry me?” He mumbled into Sichengs chest, humming in content when he felt himself getting picked up. Sicheng really was his favourite person. “I love you.” He mumbled gently. Yuta had started feeling sleepy again and Sichengs shoulder was just such a comfortable pillow for his head. 

“Love you too, baby.” Sicheng replied. “By the way. You look ill. Must be suffering from a lack of vitamin me.” He sounded really proud of himself. And Yuta was to sleepy and sick to mind. 

“Mhm.” He just replied. “Suffering from a lack of your cuddles.” Sicheng laughed when he said that. And Yuta grinned happily. He was weirdly happy for a sick person right now. Maybe because his mate was amazing and caring and sweet. Either that or the fever was rising again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you liked it.   
> I actually listen to radio plays every night when falling asleep because I have troubles doing so when it's really quiet in the room so I can really recommend it if you have the same problem :D.   
> Also, I have some sad news for some of you... This series is coming to an end. I have three more parts left (two with Yuwin and then one on how Taeyong, Doyoung and Yuta met). Buut that doesn't mean I'm not posting anything anymore...I have a tone of stuff planned and ideas and things and I already have the first two chapters of what I want to post once Pick-Up Lines is wrapped up... It's going to be a Yujae fic and I want to start posting it from March 5th on (cause it's my birthday and I thought that would be an idea... So, to anyone upset because of that, I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me... 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and a big thank you to everyone who leaves comments or kudos (I got the sweetes comment yesterday and it seriously made me so happy and just thinking about it again makes me cry a litte - happy tears only :)) ) 
> 
> See you next time...
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) (ask questions, I try posting a few spoilers, just talk to me I don't bite or stuff... and I also post stupid pick up lines when I find some :D )


End file.
